


Marmalade, We're Making Out

by thatanonwiththeoc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will not apologize for indulging in my ladrien mood, Kissing, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, Pretty Light-Hearted, Singing, Tongue-tied, and they get to be happy and dumb, but not in that way, i probably SHOULD have someone beta this though..., i wanted them to be happy so thats what i did, ladrien, no betas we die like legends, precious beans that deserve the world, short and sweet, sue me, we love our awkward teenagers, writing style who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: “Care to dance?” He asked.She scoffed at his sudden request. “Dance? WiththeAdrien Agreste?”He laughed at her comment, and rather than answering her, he slowly moved his way towards her in a small shimmy that wasn’t anything short of endearing to Ladybug’s eyes. Looking up to those emerald eyes of his, she saw a glint of mischief reflecting back. It wasn’t long before the pumping of the beat overtook her and she gave into the sensation of blissful nostalgia that overtook her everytime she listened to this track.When Ladybug decided to pay Adrien a late night visit, she wasn't expecting an impromptu karaoke session.But since he asked so nicely...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Marmalade, We're Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing lol
> 
> Ladrien June 2020 Day 5 Prompt: Tongue-Tied

Marinette knew she was capable of a lot of things as both Ladybug and her civilian self.

She was a competent baker, for one. Growing up in a bakery meant she’s definitely learned her fair share of baking techniques and delicious recipes. There was also the fact that she’s also planned out her way to becoming an aspiring fashion designer, winning a few competitions along the way and getting her own website underway with Alya’s help. (Despite how excited the journalist could get sometimes, Marinette still appreciated her enthusiasm and was always thankful for her neverending support).

Not only that, but she’s also saved Paris from Hawkmoth’s akumas more times than she can even remember now, each of them ranging from purely inconvenient to apocalypse levels of danger. No matter the threat, you could bet that Chat Noir and her would be on it. A pigeon controlling madman on the loose? Taken care of. An enraged teacher hellbent on spreading kiss-obsessed zombies throughout the country? Been there, done that. A teenage girl given god-like powers over the elements powerful enough that it threatened to pull the earth out of it’s _goddamn orbit?!_ As terrifying as it was, she pulled through in the end.

Why then, did it seem like trying to talk to Adrien as _Ladybug_ prove to be such an impossible task?

Really, it all seemed kind of ironic to the superheroine. She _should_ be feeling more comfortable and confident when she was wearing her spotted mask. After all, Ladybug’s been on national television, and saved other celebrities a few other times too. But then again, Marinette knew Adrien better than Ladybug ever did.

Yet here she was.

She was finishing up her patrol for the evening when she caught sight of the Agreste mansion out of the corner of her eye and decided to pay him a visit. Earlier that day, an akuma tried to target Adrien. It turned out to be a 20-something year old man who was getting sick of seeing the model’s face all over the city, so he took it upon himself to try and ‘punch those pretty little teeth in.’

It was by pure luck that she’d managed to snag Adrien away from Face-Wiper’s hold before he could do any kind of serious damage to the poor boy’s face. Chat Noir didn’t even show up until _after_ she’d made sure Adrien was put away safe. He told her an excuse which was something along the lines of: "Sorry m’lady, my paws were caught up in some civilian stuff.”

The whole ordeal left her heart racing, so she could only _imagine_ how Adrien was dealing with all of this.

Inside, she could see him on his computer, in his pajamas. He was leaning forward, hunched, and had his chin in his palm, absentmindedly scrolling through his computer. It was a funny sight to see, since at school, he was usually so polite and proper, so she couldn’t help but smile warmly at getting to see Adrien unwind like this. But as she realised that she was practically spying on him now, she felt the nerves in her stomach build.

Oblivious to the superhero behind him, Adrien gave a deep yawn.

“C’mon Marinette, you can do this!” She whispered to herself, trying to summon every last bit of confidence in her.

Before she could freak herself out any further, she clenched her fist around the yoyo in which she hung and knocked, taking a deep breath as she did so.

From behind the glass, she saw Adrien turn around confused, only to gape in awe when he noticed her there. He hesitated for a moment before he hastily (and clumsily) ran to meet her where she stood, practically shoving his computer chair aside.

As he opened the door, Ladybug was embraced by the blessing of warm air. “Ladybug! What brings you here?”

“Just checking in,” she glanced at his computer monitors, “if you’re not too busy?”

Still as confused as ever, the blonde followed her gaze to his desk computer, which was currently open to the Ladyblog. When he turned his face back to her, she noticed a slight red tinge in his cheeks. “Ah! I-I’m not too busy, don’t worry! You’re always welcome!” He gave a nervous laugh, and she had to stop herself from doing the same, he was just too cute! And he was scrolling through the blog dedicated to her!

“Do you like what you’re finding there?” She teased.

“Yes? Well uh-” Adrien put his hands up frantically, trying to explain himself, “I just, _really_ admire y- _what you do-_ for Paris, that’s all.”

After he finished his sentence, a cool evening breeze blew by, sending a fierce shiver through the girl’s spine. As nice as it was to revel in his company, she should probably be heading back home soon if it was getting this cold.

“Do you... want to come in?” He gestured into his room. “It’s a bit warmer in here than out there.”

She tightened her grip on the yoyo, not expecting the sudden invitation “A-are you sure?”

“Don’t worry about it!” As if to illustrate his point, he spun his way towards the centre of the room. “All nice and warm, see?”

As nice as it _would_ be to be with Adrien, she couldn’t help but feel like she’d spontaneously combust at the thought of being alone with _him_ in his _room_ . She was okay with the casual conversation they shared at school, and the times they’d go out with their friends were always good times Marinette loved. But being in a boy’s room with said _boy_ inside it was entirely different!

But, when he looked at her like that, all protests and sirens in her head were dulled out by that precious look he gave her. It reminded her of a puppy dog’s eyes, and it was almost _too_ adorable. He even sounded so genuine and concerned when he asked her. How could she say no?

Mustering up all the Ladybug courage she could find, she lowered himself onto the floor.

As soon as she settled herself into the floor, she realised that Adrien was _absolutely_ right. The heating in the room meant it took all of her willpower to not melt in pure bliss from the warmth.

Unfortunately, what followed was an awkward silence that settled over the two. They’d pretty much exhausted all their topics of conversation. Both didn’t know what to say to the other, and it felt suffocating. She noticed Adrien’s gaze wandering the room, trying to find some topics to discuss before slumping into himself. Damn, she didn’t think _this_ far ahead.

“So…” she drawled, hoping to draw attention away from the lack of conversation, “are you feeling okay, Adrien?”

He tore his gaze from the floor to meet her eyes. “Huh?” He jumped. “Oh, yeah, I’m alright, or... as okay as you can be after someone chases you from the other side of Paris to try and punch your face off.” Giving a weak laugh, he shrugged.

Note to self, Adrien tends to laugh a lot to fill out the awkward silence.

“I hope you’re not too shaken.” She stepped closer to him, trying to close the distance. “It can be really scary being in the middle of an akuma attack like that. I should know.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. “Do _you_ get scared?”

“Yes, Mr. Model Boy,” She sighed, letting an exasperated smile find its way on her face, “We superheroes get scared too, y’know.”

It was a reality that was all too real to Marinette. She’d let Chat know as much every time he put himself on death’s door just so he could save her. The _damn_ kitty and his self-sacrificing habits! Each time he’d disappeared, vanished or even _died_ , it felt like someone had stabbed her through the stomach with reckless abandon. And each time, Chat looked at her as if he _knew_ she could bring him back, twisting the knife.

She wanted to yell at him, scream, _anything_ . To make him stop. Stop getting himself killed for her, and finally give himself the value that _she_ saw in him. He was her _partner_ for goodness’ sake! Did that mean nothing to him? She wanted, _needed_ him to be there with her, if their past few years of partnership have proved anything. She knew she could fix things back to normal like she always did before, but it still hurt like hell trying to work without him, and she didn’t need anymore weight on her tired shoulders. It felt like they weren’t going to last any longer.

But she couldn’t change it no matter how much she wanted it to. Every time she scolded him for sacrificing himself, he’d calmly remind her that even though they’re equals as partners, that doesn’t mean they’re the same. Paris _needs_ Ladybug, and Chat Noir is there to make sure Paris doesn’t lose her.

And as much as she loathed it with every fibre of her being, it was true. It was a gut-wrenching truth that kept her awake at night, and Tikki’s reassurances did little to quell the tears that stained her pillow.

This was getting a bit too real.

Maybe she should just head home now…

“Is it okay if I put on some music?” Adrien requested, as if he could read her thoughts and was trying to distract her.

Glancing over to the digital clock on his bedside table, she read 10:15.

She knitted her eyebrows. “Isn’t it getting kind of late?”

Adrien lifted his hands up in reassurance. “Don’t worry! My father is out of town for a few weeks, and his assistant is there with him. They’re trusting me to hold down the fort while they’re gone.”

That was certainly strange, this entire house to himself? Surely, it would get a bit lonely after a while to be cooped up in this massive building all alone. She _definitely_ didn’t want Adrien to feel like that, especially since she knew how much he hated being by himself.

Not wanting to leave just yet, she agreed. “Alrighty then. Go for it, Agreste!”

At her discretion, Adrien happily skipped away from her to his computer and opened up his player. She smiled at how he reminded her of a child bounding with energy. By the way he was hunched over and rummaging through his playlist, it looked like he was looking for a certain song in particular. However, she couldn’t think of which one until she heard[ a familiar riff ](https://youtu.be/UCcGuJzewCo) being played on the room’s massive speakers.

She gasped, recognising the song as one of her favourites that Nino showed her. “You listen to them too?!”

He turned away from his monitor to gawk at her. “You do too?”

She winked at him. “Let’s just say I’ve got some friends who have a good taste in music.”

“That’s pretty awesome, I discovered this song through a girl in my class, her name is Marinette.” Ladybug jumped at the name, feeling a warmth spreading to her ears, but he continued. “She’s pretty amazing, and I saw her listening to his song in the library the other day. I’ve always kind of… admired her, so I’ve had this song on repeat for the past few days-”

He cut himself off as the beat kicked in, letting himself feel the bass in all its glory. Meanwhile, Ladybug was trying not to die from the fact that Adrien said he admired _her._ Her!

Without her noticing, he stopped leaning against his desk to stand up straight and shot a gentlemanly smile.

“Care to dance?” He asked.

She scoffed at his sudden request. “Dance? With _the_ Adrien Agreste?”

He laughed at her comment, and rather than answering her, he slowly moved his way towards her in a small shimmy that wasn’t anything short of endearing to Ladybug’s eyes. Looking up to those emerald eyes of his, she saw a glint of mischief reflecting back. It wasn’t long before the pumping of the beat overtook her and she gave into the sensation of blissful nostalgia that overtook her everytime she listened to this track.

When the vocals entered, she let the tension in her shoulders ease as she sang. Marinette never considered herself much of a singer, but she enjoyed it nonetheless if it meant having a good time. She could only hear her own voice as she sang, but if the toothy smile on his face was any sign, she wasn’t exactly alone in enjoying the music. They were _definitely_ making a fool of themselves, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Their moves were a bit wild and unpredictable but still to the beat nonetheless.

Eventually though, they were both singing along to the chorus, their voices echoing around the massive room. Ladybug felt a huge wave of ecstasy rush through her as she grabbed Adrien’s hands and pulled him closer. She rocked them back and forth to the rhythm of the music, pulling him into a dance of sorts (if you could even call it that, but this is about as close to dancing she could get, so she’d take whatever she could.)

This wasn’t exactly ‘normal’ to Ladybug, because normally she’d be melting at the closeness that she had with him now. Yet here she was, singing her lungs out with Adrien, rocking back and forth with him to the beat of the pounding drums. Pure instinct took over as her gaze scoured the room, searching for an object that she could use.

Her eyes landed on a small trophy that was set on his shelf, and she reached out to grab it in haste.

Adrien saw what she was doing, and quickly caught on, grabbing a hairbrush that was left out on his coffee table. Then, as if they choreographed this whole fiasco, they linked arms in between them so they could bring their faces down to belt into their ‘microphones’. It was silly, but she wanted to enjoy herself for once. Was that so bad? She wanted to have this fun little concert with the boy that held her heart, and where the only audience watching were them, and them only.

He must’ve heard her thoughts, because she jumped ever so slightly by the gentle hand that weaved around the small of her back to pull her closer to him. When she looked back up at him, he was looking down at her with an asking smile, as if asking her if what he was doing was okay. She answered by wrapping her arm around the back of his neck to bring his face even closer to hers and singing along to the second chorus, rocking them back and forth to the beat. Even through their erratic singing, she could feel his warm breath on her mouth as he joined in. It was a good thing they still had their arms linked in between them, because otherwise she might’ve done something _stupid_.

She had to shake her head slightly to stop the thoughts before they came.

Adrien suddenly broke away to sprint towards the piano on the other side of the room. Leaving her to sing the next part solo while he accompanied her on the instrument. His hands played a simple but colorful melody that coerced with her own. In response, she dialed up the theatrics as she continued with her solo, trying to imitate a cheesy pop star from the TV screen. It earned her a genuine, heartfelt laugh from the boy that warmed her heart. She’d take on Hawkmoth himself to see him smile again like that, as if the only thing that really mattered to him wasn’t being the Agreste son, but to be happy as Adrien.

As she finished her solo, she covered her mouth to try and hide her giggle when Adrien practically shot up out of his seat. Knocking the stool to the ground behind him as he sang the quieter part of the song, he brought his hairbrush back to his mouth dramatically and reached a hand out to her across the room. He was being so _darn_ extra and adorable, and she couldn’t deal. How could a single boy be so cute?

She joined him in singing as the beat picked up. Summoning all of her inner confidence as she paced her way across the room towards him, each step quicker than the last and connecting her system to the vibrations that pulsed through the room. Adrien followed suit, practically skipping towards her as they met in the middle.

The beat dropped like a heavy weight as Ladybug dipped Adrien below her.

He fell into the sudden embrace fully as they tried to sing the long and high note at the top of their lungs. They couldn’t, but who cares? This was the most fun she’s had in a while. Here was Adrien Agreste, in her hold, looking like he thought nothing of it as he sang into a plastic hairbrush. He looked like he didn’t have a single care in the world, and Ladybug couldn’t help but return the energy with more enthusiasm as she leaned down closer to him. His face was _so close_ to hers but she supposed he was too caught up in the moment to notice it, and to be honest, she was also letting the energy take over her mind and soul. It’s about high time she just let loose.

She looked him straight into the eyes and he shone back with a bright wide smile that Ladybug was sure would forever be ingrained into her memory as “The Most Beautiful Thing I Have Ever Seen In My Life”. It was a good thing Adrien was too preoccupied with singing the last part of the song, because otherwise he would’ve noticed her trying to get rid of the fierce redness in her face that could give her suit a run for its money.

They were trading off lines as the song reached its pounding climax, and her throat ached from the strain, but she paid it no mind. She was too busy just _feeling_ happy and content to be a stupid teenager and forget about everything that would usually gnaw at her gut. Later, she’d worry about all of her new duties as Guardian. Later, she’d carry the world on her tired, exhausted shoulders. Now, she’s going to be fun and stupid and _god damnit_ is she going to have a good time and enjoy it, because she had Adrien to thank for that.

Eventually, she had an idea.

She quite literally, swept Adrien off his feet and into her arms as she spun them round and round.

Her impulsive act was swiftly rewarded by his laughed-out protests that tickled her ears and sent a wave of pure bliss through her system. She nuzzled her smile into the black shirt he was wearing as he hounded with endearing boyish laughter that made her smile widen further. This feeling, this _feeling_ was like she was soaring through the skies. It was different than just running through the rooftops of Paris, no. This sensation, this euphoria, it was something she felt only when she was, well…

...only when she was with Chat Noir

When she finally set the boy down, the song came to a close. Leaving nothing but the quiet strums of a guitar playing through the system. The high-energy and power from before all but dissipating into the evening around them. She moved her hands to the front of his torso while she was sighing in disbelief at everything that just happened in the past three minutes.

“That…” she croaked, voice hoarse from the vocal strain “was _really_ fun.”

Her voice would probably be gone in the morning, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care at all in the moment. This moment, where all that existed were the music, her heartbeat, and _him_. The song played its last chord, leaving the room in complete silence, their breaths sounding like explosions in the now dead-silent room. She was still on a high when she heard his voice from above her head.

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

Her eyes shot up to meet his gaze, and Adrien seemed to be just as surprised to hear the words come out of his mouth as she was, if the way his eyes shot open was any indication. Did she hear him right? There’s no way she heard him say that he wanted to actually _kiss_ her. Her hands were still on his chest as he apologised.

“S-s-sorry! I shouldn’t have said that! I-I know that you just came in to check on me and I definitely don’t want to overstep any kind of boundaries, and not only _that_ but I’m sure there’s probably someone _else_ you like…” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, a fierce blush filling his cheeks.

He was still going off on a tangent when she threw all caution out the window and bunched his collar into her fists, slamming his lips down onto hers.

Adrien let out a small _mmpf!_ of surprise, and she felt him freeze still like a statue. Instant regret was forming in her gut at his lack of response, and she was about to pull away before he pushed back with equal force, banishing her thoughts to the back of her mind. By the way she angled her face, she was able to give him full access as she pulled his figure flush with her own. As if that wasn’t enough to drive her up the wall, she felt a warm and gentle hand cup her cheek, and he gave a small hum of satisfaction as she gave in to the touch.

Being kissed by Adrien wasn’t exactly what she’d planned for tonight, but she _definitely_ wasn’t opposed. It found a warmth within her that silenced the butterflies in her stomach, and she wanted to be consumed by it. By _him_. In movies and books, she’d been told that kissing meant there’d be sparks or fireworks flying. This wasn’t exactly the case for her, but it was still full of life and sweetness that she savoured with every second.

She deepened their kiss, and managed to get a small taste of mint as she moved quicker. Adrien followed suit, using his other hand to carefully hold her lower back as she arched into him. The sudden change in momentum was dizzying to the superhero, and she couldn’t tell up from down as he held her in her arms, kissing her like she was a drug.

It was over too soon when Ladybug forced herself to pull away before she’d inevitably decide to kiss the boy until the sun burned out. She was heaving, trying to regain her breath after the kiss she’d just stolen. Looking up, she could see that he was panting too, looking as dumbfounded as ever. After her initial shock died down, she beamed as she reveled in the ecstasy that came with the realisation that she'd just kissed _Adrien freakin’ Agreste_.

“I’ll uh… see you again after my patrol? Same time next week?” The grin on her lips threatened to split her face, she probably looked like a lovesick fool right now.

“That sounds good.” He blurted, his mouth open in awe. “ _Very_ good.”

She giggled at him and turned to the window. Hoisting herself up onto the ledge, she turned over her shoulder.

“I’ll see you again, then.” She winked. “ _Adrien Agreste_.”

She felt herself swell in pride as she watched him clammer up, knowing that his sudden flush was her doing.

“See next-! S-see…” he shook his head violently, “See you next week!”

Before her face could show any signs of the heat in her cheeks, she gave her signature two-fingered salute.

“Bug out!” She called, and jumped out of sight, into the night.

Swinging through rooftops had pretty much become second nature at this point, since it was something she’d grown accustomed to after doing it for a while. Lock on to post, shift the balance, release. However, her mind was a hurricane of excitement and nerves as one sentence rang in her head like a mantra.

_I just kissed Adrien._

Adrien, the boy that never failed to light up the room with his radiant innocent energy. The boy that always looked out for her whenever he could, and was always in her corner when things weren’t going well. The very same person who gave her an umbrella on that fateful day and turned her whole world upside down.

Sure, they’ve gotten closer since then, and she thankfully got over her nerves as well, but the hard thumping in her chest always remained the same. Every time he offered her help, her legs melted. When he told her a lame joke he came up with on the fly, she couldn’t help the giggles that came out of her. Their bond overtime all solidified into one truth: she was in love with him, and the butterflies in her stomach weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

For a hopeless case like Marinette, the cherry on top was his smile. Not his polite, proper smile reserved for the social events he’d attend for his father’s brand. But the wide, face-splitting grin that would reach his eyes, leaving slightly crooked teeth in full view. His flaws made him even more human, and she wouldn’t dream of having him any other way.

It was the very same dopey smile that she’d crashed her own on.

And she did it as Ladybug too! She’d be lying if she said that her alter-ego wasn’t at least part of _some_ of her fantasies about her kind and gentlemanly classmate. It was a guilty pleasure she liked to indulge every now and then. But would usually dismiss as nothing but a pipe dream; she’d never actually expect those dreams to become a _reality_.

But there she was, swinging out of Adrien’s bedroom window into the night after practically slamming his mouth onto hers. And _boy_ did she kiss him. She could feel her lips were tender even through the bitter cold of the night. Maybe if she’d stayed for a few more minutes…

Sleep probably wasn’t going to come easy that night.

And if Marinette was honest to herself, she wasn’t sure if she wanted it to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of you enjoyed this :)
> 
> Come find me as thatanonwiththeoc on tumblr, I post obsessively about ML and I have no shame.


End file.
